The moire effect is a well known phenomenon. Moire is a French word meaning "water" and it is commonly used to describe a water-like fabric pattern.
The moire effect occurs when lines cross one another at particular angles and examples of the phenomenon can be observed daily by an aware observer. For example, the phenomenon can be produced by common objects such as window screens and off-set railings on bridges and highways.